


Shuake One-Shot(s)

by SkeiFire



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeiFire/pseuds/SkeiFire
Summary: A potential collection of Shuake one-shots. For now, one shot is all it has. (One shot was all it took.)





	Shuake One-Shot(s)

His hand trembled as he watched his cognition fade from Shido's consciousness. The brunette attempted to keep himself upright as the last of his mirror disappeared, but his legs wouldn't listen to him. At the very least Shido believed in his capabilities as a weapon, that was certain -- the gunshot wouldn't hurt so much otherwise, right?

In the aftermath of the dual **_B-BANG_** that the Phantom Thieves heard on the other side of the shutter, Akechi Goro collapsed, well on his way to bleeding to death.

He fell onto his back, head ringing dully in his helmet as it clanked against the floor. His fake gun skittered from his hand, cheap plastic that it was; he didn't see where it stopped. His cracked visor blinded him with the light outside of his personal shadowy hell. He could hear something in the background -- bells, maybe? -- rhythmic and ringing before they eventually went silent. He wondered what they were for, where they came from...

(It was Akira's fists on the metal, each impact a plea for an answer, but Akechi's ears were full of cotton and his blood was running thick.)

His eyes started to close. It was so tempting to just allow it. The blackness he knew so well threatened to take him into its cold embrace like a familiar lover. He didn't love the enveloping feeling, however. He gasped out in weak protest of it. That was when he found blood trickling out of his mouth. How embarrassing. Was he drooling, too? Good thing Akira couldn't see him like this, haha...

...

...ah... Akira.

He almost closed his eyes just to hide the tears that suddenly formed. In the tender arms of loneliness, it hurt all the more to think about that damned ravenette. Kurusu Akira, attic trash, leader of the Phantom Thieves, and perhaps at one point -- maybe, just maybe -- his friend. 

Ah... Ah, how he wished that were true, and that this sad story wasn't going to be the end. Akira had no reason to come back and save a traitor though; one that had tried to kill him not once, but twice.

Yet... and yet he _wanted_ him to! Akechi _wanted_ to be saved! He wanted those days at LeBlanc back! He wanted a normal life! He wanted friends, he wanted love, he wanted acceptance from the _one person on this damned planet who managed to figure him out._ He was a fucked up, twisted, evil bastard -- a literal bastard son, he knew that. 

He was good once, though. 

He could be good again. 

Maybe Akira knew that, too.

His breathing was getting shallower. He could feel his heart struggling, not just against his emotions, but against the bullet wound in his shoulder. It oozed ruby; Goro was just lucky the shock had set in before the pain. He'd lost so much blood fighting Akira and the others that the bullet really only sped things up. 

It was quite sad. Humiliated and alone, Akechi Goro let his tears streak lines down his dirt-caked, battle-worn, bloody and bruised face. No one would think him the Second Coming of the Detective Prince, not like this:

_This_ was what laid beneath the mask.

_This,_ Goro mused, _is how I die._

Left behind by his so-called 'rival', who had always been better than him... Forgotten by the man he hated more than life itself, because his cognition no longer existed... Battered and broken, no better than trash on the ground... 

How pitiful. 

How lonely.

In the end, he wondered what it would have been like to kiss him just once.


End file.
